fanfictiontalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chipettes, Vanessa The Chipette and Cover Drive part 5
'Chapter 10: Brittany V Vanessa! ' "I challenge you to a singing contest, The Chipettes and you. You up for it?" Brittany asked Vanessa. "Sweet niblets! I sure am!" said Vanessa (using one of her catchphases!) "Cover Drive can judge us points out of ten each round. The winner is the one who gets the most points by the end of two rounds." Said Brittany "You start Vanessa." Vanessa started to sing. Twilight I’m loving this twilight I’m loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight Baby, I’ve known you for a long long time I never thought that we would find What we’re holding in our hands Lately, I’ve been thinking I should make you mine Been thinking that we should define What we are, what we are, oh oh And you know I love to be in control But recently I don’t know what to do I’m losing it over you, oh Ooh la, ooh la When you say my name I can feel the flame getting stronger Oh, let me hear you say Ooh la, ooh la We both feel the same And I can’t play this game any longer Oh boy I’m loving this twilight I’m loving this twilight I’m loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight Closer I love it when you lean in close You touch my heart like you don’t know And I’ma show you, yeah I’ma show you now And you know I love to be in control But recently I don’t know what to do I’m losing it over you Ooh la, ooh la When you say my name I can feel the flame getting stronger Oh, let me hear you say Ooh la, ooh la We both feel the same And I can’t play this game any longer Oh boy I’m loving this twilight I’m loving this twilight I’m loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight Yeah girl, I think about you all of the time I love your smile and the way that you shine Wondering how I’m going to make you mine When it turns to night, I will make it right So many things I’ve been waiting to say Held in my heart for a day like today I wanna hold you till the light fades away I wanna hold you till the light fades away Ooh la, ooh la When you say my name I can feel the flame getting stronger Oh, let me hear you say Ooh la, ooh la We both feel the same And I can’t play this game any longer Oh boy I’m loving this twilight I’m loving this twilight I’m loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight I’m loving this twilight I’m loving this twilight I’m loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight Twilight "So what is my score?" asked Vanessa. She got a clear round of forty points from her band. The Chipettes started to sing Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing I have got no service In the club, you say? say? Wha-wha-what did you say, huh? You're breakin' up on me Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Kinda busy Kinda busy Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? You should've made some plans with me You knew that I was free And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy Pre-Chorus: Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Chorus: Stop telephonin' me (Stop telephonin' me) I'm busy (I'm busy) Stop telephonin' me (Stop telephonin' me) Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Out in the club And I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Out in the club And I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Boy, the way you blowing up my phone Won't make me leave no faster Put my coat on faster Leave my girls no faster I should've left my phone at home 'Cause this is a disaster Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer Not that I don't like you I'm just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing Beyonce Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'Cause I'll be dancin' I'll be dancin' I'll be dancin' Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'Cause I'll be dancin' x2 Chorus x3 My telephone Ma ma ma telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club And I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone The Chipettes scored 2. "Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhh YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Who's winning now!" Screamed Vanessa. " I sure will BEAT YA!" Vanessa sung her second song In the blink of an eye I was falling from the sky In the blur, you took my breath away And my heart starts beating And my lungs start breathing And the voice in my head starts screaming I'm alive! You're like a laserlight, burning down Burning down, on me You're like a laserlight, burning down Burning down, on me You make me feel good, You make me feel safe, You make me feel like I could live another day You make me feel good, You make me feel safe, You know I wouldn't have it any other way (D-D-D-David G) (Je-Je-Je-Jessie J) You and me, face to face And there's so much I could say On these words, and forever seem the silence Can you hear, that box bre-brea-breaking And the world starts sha-sha-shaking They keep talking, talking, talking But we're walking, walking, to the light Tonight, tonight You're like a laserlight, burning down Burning down, on me You're like a laserlight, burning down Burning down, on me You make me feel good, You make me feel safe, You make me feel like I could live another day You make me feel good, You make me feel safe, You know I wouldn't have it any other way Stop...please don't stop...I won't stop We won't stop... x3 In the blink of an eye I was falling from the sky In the blur, you took my breath away Vanessa got forty more points! The Chipettes had one more chance to win. Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Singin' We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Buddy you're a young man hard man Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on yo' face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place We will we will rock you (Sing it!) We will we will rock you Buddy you're an old man poor man Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day You got mud on your face You big disgrace Somebody better put you back into your place We will we will rock you (Sing it!) We will we will rock you (Everybody) We will we will rock you We will we will rock you (Alright) The scored 4 points. It still wasn't good enough. Vanessa had won. She was a better singer and dancer than The Chipettes. "I will perform a victory round!" Said Vanessa.